The Best Years of Our Lives
by DMShinigamiGW
Summary: The guys and gals go to highschool. Two new characters to add to the fun. Please read & review!
1. Open House

Ok. As everyone should know, unless you're dense as a rock which I know there are people like that out there especially where I live, I DO NOT own Gundam Wing, "Fat Lip", and Umbros or anything else in here that isn't mine. I do own Tobi & Dave.  
  
Note: Basically, the Gundam girls and guys go to highschool! Exciting, I know, but please control yourselves. Ummm, 1xR, 2xH, 2xOC, 3xC (they are not brother and sister in this story), 4xD, 5xS, H(ilde)xOC. This story has no storyline, just things I make the G-guys & girls do while in Senior year of HS! Now, without further a do, I am proud to present, The Best Years of our Lives...  
  
~*At School - Open House*~ Relena, Catherine, Sally, Hilde and Dorothy walked through the crowded halls of the school filled with students and their families. "She said she would meet us at the main office at 1, it's already 1:30 and she's still not here. We can go through our schedule if you gals want to, she'll find us sooner or later." Relena said with a tinge of anger in her voice. "It's up to you Lena, I mean she knows how to get to your house so if we miss her she knows where to go. It's not like..." before Cathy could finish her sentence a young girl of about 17 started running towards them. "LENA!! HEY LENA!! Wait up will ya'! Thanks for waiting guys..." The girl said sarcastically. She was a tall slim girl with emerald green eyes and dark brown hair that looked almost black. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she was wearing a green visor that matched the color of her eyes. She was wearing a tight fitting white tank top that had a green track and field logo on the front; her shorts were a green pair of Umbros. (She likes the color green...what can I say?) "We got here exactly at 1 o'clock, you're the one that is late. Don't talk to me about this waiting crap." Relena said, looking angrily at the girl. "Is that the kind of welcome I get from a best friend I haven't seen in almost a two years. Come on Lena, chill out. Hey Lena...isn't that the guy your boyfriend or something?!" The girl pointed to the 5 Gundam guys that were walking towards them. "Umm...well kinda, yeah I guess you could say that. I'll bet he would say otherwise if you asked him" Relena said starting to blush. "But the other four are their boyfriends!" She pointed to her four friends behind her. "AHHH...I see. Ya'll are hoochie-mamas! That's okay though, I can deal with that, I just don't know if I'll be able to deal with you guys having men and me not having my own. You know how I am Lena." The girl was talking rather loud and everybody was staring at them. "Tobi, shut up! Come on lets go before the guys get here..." Relena said as her and the girls started to walk away. They were at the end of the hallway, when Relena noticed that Tobi was not with them. She looked around and saw Tobi talking with Heero and the others. "So, your name is Heero, right? Aren't you Lena's cuddle toy? Ya know, she talks about you 24/7, can't get the girl to shut up about you. You must feel very lucky." Heero just looked at the girl with a 'what the hell are you talking about' expression. Duo and the others were starting to laugh, but Tobi suddenly turned to them and started talking. "So which of you guys is going out with devil brow? Man, you have to be tough to stand that girl, she is one little piss-ant, can't get her to slow down." Quatre was starting to blush. Then Duo decided to put his 2 sense into the conversation..."Oh, that would be Q-dogg, the blonde guy. Trowa is going out with Kathy and Wuffie is going out with Sally." "Quatre, nice to see you again. I never would have thought you and Dorothy would be going out! Congratulations. Who might you be with the exceptionally loud mouth?" Tobi said, looking at Duo. "My name is Duo, Duo Maxwell." "I guess you're the one that is with Hilde. You two are perfect, you both have extremely loud voices. By the way, my name is..." But before Tobi could tell the guys what her name was Relena came by and dragged her off while giving an apology to the guys.  
  
"You're such an idiot Tobi! Why the hell did you do that! Heero is going to hate me forever! GAAAHH!" "Calm down Lena. I was just trying to be friendly like. I mean, I am new to this school, gotta make some friends!" "What am I going to do with you Tobi?! Come on, let's go home." With that said, Relena, Tobi and the girls went home to Relena's mansion, keeping an eye on Tobi the whole time as to make sure she didn't pull another fast one on them.  
  
*Okay...should I continue or is it stupid? I have other chapters ready...I just want some reviews if I'm going to upload them. Thanx. ~DMShinigamiGW 


	2. Pool anyone?

~~This is for you Maxine...maybe I should have them playing paper dolls...Ahh...the good ole days. SSF!  
  
For everybody else - well nobody has reviewed yet but I figured, what the hey! Here is the second part!  
  
~A.N. - Okay people, all the girls (Relena, Kathy, Dorothy, Sally, and Hilde) live at Relena's mansion. She's rich...remember? Tobi is now going to school with them and therefore is going to live with them. All the guys live in Q's mansion. He's rich too...remember? Their parents live in different houses...don't ask me why, they just do. They're each like one big happy family. Group hug everyone!! - end A.N.~  
  
~*At Relena's mansion*~  
  
Kathy and Hilde sat in two large beanbag chairs watching Relena, Sally, Dorothy, and Tobi play a small game of pool. Hilde was scanning the radio looking for a good station while Kathy sat there trying to figure out which color of nailpolish to use(toughest decision in a girls life, ya'know). Relena and Sally were teamed up against Dorothy and Tobi in a game of 8-ball(you guys know how to play pool right? 8-ball, you have to get all of your balls in -stripes or solids - the pockets). Hilde and Tobi had two balls left while Relena and Sally had all of theirs left. "So, what have you gals been doing since I've been gone?" Tobi said while hitting a perfect shot and sinking a striped ball into a pocket. "Ummm, well besides school, nothing really. It's really boring around here." Relena said, gawking at Tobi's pool skills. Her, Sally, and Dorothy hadn't been able to play yet. Tobi was dominating the whole game. "Well" said Relena, "I guess you've been practicing pool, haven't you?" "No, I'm just naturally talented!" Tobi squemed while sinking yet another one of her balls. "Top left corner" Tobi said, pointing to the pocket. "Aren't we a little modest." "OOOH!!" Hilde squealed just as Tobi was hitting, causing her to miss the 8-ball shot. "I love this song! It reminds me of my Duo, don't you think so?!" Tobi's face started turning red and Relena, Sally, and Dorothy slowly started backing away from her. Hilde was sitting there clueless, singing the song, "...is it attention that we crave, don't tell us to behave, I'm sick of always hearing act your age..." "You know what I think," Tobi said, slowly walking toward Hilde with her Q-stick, "I think someone is going to be in a lot of pain pretty soon!" Tobi lifted her Q-stick into the air and was about to break it upon the phased-out Hilde's head, when Dorothy and Sally swiftly took it from Tobi's hands. They fully understood what would happen if Tobi was left to rampage. "It's just a game Tobi. Chill out. No need to get violent if you miss one shot." Relena said, trying to calm the angered Tobi. "You're right, Lena." Tobi said, walking away. Hilde looked up confused. "Is something wrong? What's Tobi upset about?" Hilde questioned, acting like a blonde (no offense to any blondes out there). Hilde, just be careful when screaming like that when we're playing pool. Tobi damn near killed you!" Sally said, holding Tobi's Q-stick in her hands. "Tobi doesn't control her anger very well, I swear she has a multi-personality." Relena said, turning to face Hilde. "Anyway, Relena it's your turn!" "Okay, ummm, I'm not too good at this game." Relena said, "How do I hold the Q-stick again?" "You mean you have a pool table and you don't even know how to play?!" They all shouted at her. "Well...no. Should I?" "Never mind, just hit the q-ball so it hits a solid ball in a pocket. It's easy." Tobi said, while hiding a laugh. Relena hit the q-ball, which hit the black 8-ball making it roll and sink into a pocket. Relena jumped and cheered. "I got it! I got one in! Woo-hoo!" "Umm, Relena?!" Sally said depressingly, "You're suppose to hit that one last, now you just lost us the game." "OOPS. My fault! Sorry Sally. We can play again if you want?" -_-`  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!! ~DMShinigamiGW~ 


	3. Who's Dave?

~*~DON'T OWN NOTHING  
  
~At Quatre's mansion~  
  
"So, Quatre, you know that girl?" Duo asked as he sat on the couch flipping through the channels. "Man, there is nothing on TV!" "Yeah. Her name is Tobi. I've known since I was little. Her mother was a leader of one of the colonies. Her parents were friends with mine. Her, Relena, and me always stayed at each others houses when our parents had 'business' to take care of." Quatre said while reading the newspaper. "Oh, well then why is she here? Are her parents at a meeting or something? Is that why she is staying with Relena?" Duo asked, actually interested in what was going on. "Well, I don't know why she is staying with Relena. She just might be visiting her. Her and her brother are suppose to be at a boarding school." Quatre answered, getting almost antsy with Duo's questions. "Boarding school? Why? Can't she just go to the school on the colony her mom governs?" "No, unfortunately her parents were killed in a shuttle crash on the way coming to Earth for a meeting when she was 10. Tobi stayed with Relena, Dave stayed with me, and then when they turned 13 they were sent to boarding school on a request from their aunt who was too old to care for them." "Oh, wow. So Dave is her brother? They're twins, right?" "Yeah, but it seems weird that Tobi is here and Dave isn't. I'd rather we not talk about it now though. I have to go to fencing lessons anyway." Quatre said, slowly standing up. "I'll talk to you later. I'll be home about 6 tonight. Don't wait up to eat, okay?" "Yeah, sure." Duo said, now mesmerized by the TV. ::doorbell rings::  
  
"Hey, Quatre, could you get that?" Duo said without taking his eyes off the TV. Wufei, Heero, and Trowa were out at the gym, Duo had decided to stay back to rest up for the first day of school tomorrow.   
  
3 minutes later...::doorbell rings again::  
  
"Hey Quatre didn't I ask you...Oh, wait...he's gone. Shoot!" Duo got up and ran to the door. When he opened it there stood a guy about 6'3", buff, with short brown hair. "Yeah, If you're selling something I'm not buying it." "No, I'm not selling anything. I was wondering if Quatre Winner lives here?" "Yeah and what if he does? What do you want with Q?" "My name is Dave. I'm an old friend of his. I was wondering if I could talk to him. Is he home?" Dave asked, surprised by Duo's reaction. "Oh, you're Dave?! Cool, we were just talking about you. Well, Q just left to go to fencing lessons. He'll be home about 6." "Would you mind if I waited here for him. I don't really have anywhere to go right now."   
  
//_^ ^_^xxxx]x ______ 


End file.
